Reuniting
by vinnilshipper
Summary: Just enjoy the story. :D


**Hey guys! Back with another story, but it's a My Little Pony fanfiction! :D**

**When I saw Friendship Is Magic Season 4, Episode 12, I ****_fangirled._**

**I found a ship I like in it! CheesePie! (Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich).**

**So yeah, my first MLP fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Little Pony or the characters.**

* * *

><p>It has been a week ever since Cheese Sandwich left ponyville. Pinkie Pie kept boneless, a rubber chicken Cheese has given her, kept it as a memory of when Cheese visited town. She secretly dreams about him at night, but has no idea why. Pinkie <em>can't<em> have feelings for Cheese Sandwich, right?

Pinkie left her room and went downstairs with a smile. Rarity and Fluttershy were supposed to come to SugarCube Corner at three. So, that means Pinkie had two hours to prepare everything: bake cupcakes and set up a table for them to sit at. As she came downstairs, she found Mrs. Cake, one of the owners of SugarCube Corner along with Mr Cake, was feeding Pound Cake and Pumpkin, her and Mr. Cakes foals.

"Hey, Mrs. Cake! My friends Rarity and Fluttershy are coming over in a couple of hours. So, can I use the kitchen to bake some cupcakes?" Pinkie asked.

Mrs. Cake had a hesitant look on her face, but gave her a small smile. "Sure, Pinkie, just clean up when you're done."

Pinkie hugged Mrs. Cake, causing her to almost drop the food she was feeding the twins and her spoon. Mrs. Cake gave Pinkie a glare and Pinkie apologized. She hopped into the kitchen with a grin. She went to the sink to wash her hooves so she doesn't get germs on the cupcakes when she's baking. Pinkie dries her hooves with a paper towel and throws it away, and gets the ingredients and a bowl and sets them on the counter. She was supposed to be making chocolate and vanilla mixed cupcakes with chocolate and pink frosting.

"All you gotta do is take a cup of flower," Pinkie started humming as she added a cup of flower. "Add it to the mix!"

"Now you just take something sweet, not sour. A bit of salt; just a pinch!" Pinkie added the chocolate and a bit a salt into the bowl.

She finished adding the ingredients started to stir them up with a wooden spoon. When she finished, she went in the cabinets to get the cupcake tray and set it by the stove. She grabbed the bowl and pours the right amount of batter into each hole until most of it is gone. She already setted the oven to 370 and it was already at that, so she putted the cupcakes in the oven and putted the timer for 18 minutes. She smiles and hops over to the diner area, with a box of balloons in the corner. She grabs nine balloons out of the box: three light pink ones, three aqua blue ones, and two blue and one yellow, like Pinkie's cutie mark. She blows each of them up and ties the end with a knot and ties a string at the end. They illogically float and Pinkie ties them up at three chairs. The pink balloons were for Fluttershy, Aqua for Rarity, and obviously the two blue and yellow balloons were for Pinkie.

Eighteen minutes later the timer rings. "Oh, cupcakes are ready!" Pinkie says in a singsong voice and dashes to the oven, putting on mittens. She opens the oven and grabs the tray of cupcakes, smelling them. They smelled _delicious. _She lied the tray on the counter to let it cool. After it cooled, Pinkie grabbed the pink and chocolate frosting and the tool to put the frosting on with. She putted chocolate frosting on every other cupcake and the pink frosting on the rest. She took three cupcakes out and set them in a plate, bringing it to the table with a light pink table cloth and a tea set. She sets the cupcake plate in the middle of the table and went over to wash her hooves from all the frosting.

Rarity knocked on the door while Fluttershy was standing next to her. Rarity had on a white hat with a flower on it and Fluttershy had a Pink hair that was darker than her mane on her hair. Pinkie ran up to the door, smiling and opened it, "Hi, guys! Come in, why don't ya? Pinkie giggled.

Rarity gasped as she saw the table with balloons, "Why, darling! You didn't have to do this for us! This is all smashing!"

"I-It's um.. very nice," Fluttershy agreed, smiling.

They walked over to their chairs and sat down. Rarity used her magic to pour tea from the tea pot to her tea cup. She then set down the pot and lifts her cup and takes a sip. "Splendid tea, Pinkie." Pinkie smiled and grabbed a cupcake with Pink icing. Fluttershy grabbed the same kind Pinkie grabbed and took a bite. "Mmm, delicious."

"So, have you ever heard from that Cheese guy at all ever since he left?" Rarity asked, putting her tea cup down.

"Well, uh, no. And it's Cheese _Sandwich_, not guy," Pinkie corrected and blushed a little.

Fluttershy saw her blush and smiled sweetly, "Pinkie, Its okay if you have a crush on him. You don't have to hide it."

Pinkie looked at Fluttershy, "But I _don't _have a crush on him!" She complained.

Fluttershy looked down, "O-Oh, I'm sorry I said that.."

"It's fine. C-Can we just talk about something else? Heheh.." Pinkie said nervously.

For the next two hours, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie talked about life, upcoming events, and how everything changed. After Rarity and Fluttershy left, Pinkie cleaned up the table and took the dirty dishes into the kitchen and dropped them in the sink. She started to clean the kitchen and brought any dish to the sink. When she finished cleaning the kitchen, she opened the dish washing machine and put the dirty dishes in the machine. She closed it and set it to clean for an hour or so.

She went up to her room, not as happy as usual. She sighed when she got to her room. _Why aren't I happy? My two best friends just came over and we had a blast!_ Pinkie thought. The next thing she knew is that she was on the floor. She had _tripped_ over Boneless. She got up and glared at the rubber chicken. "Why must you ruin everything?!" She yelled and threw the chicken across the room. She ran up to the doll, with a worried look, and apologizing. She started to have tears form in her eyes and suddenly felt bad because she threw Cheese's toy. _Wait a minute, I'm crying over a doll that someone gave me?_ Pinkie thought. That only meant one thing. Pinkie must of _liked_ Cheese Sandwich. No- she loved him.

She walked over to her bed with Boneless and set him on her bed and sat next to him. She saw Gummy, her small alligator pet with no teeth, in the corner of her room. She smiled and went over to pick him up.

"Oh, Gummy.. What am I going to do?" Pinkie asked him, even though she won't get a reply.

She then realized small black writing on Boneless's leg. She sets Gummy next to her and picks up Boneless. She examined the leg to see if she could figure it out what it said. Pinkie found it out and it said:

**73 Mainstream, Appleloosa.**

Pinkie was confused at first, but then realized it must of been Cheese's address. This must be her destiny to find Cheese Sandwich, and tell him how she feels about him. That she _loved _him. She planned that she will go visit this address tomorrow and bring Boneless with her, obviously. She saw that it was about five thirty, and she was exhausted. She decided that she was going to take a nap in her bed and got comfy in her bed. Gummy crawled up on top of Pinkie and slept as well.

* * *

><p>Pinkie woke up the next day, seeing that it was six thirty on her clock. She remembered what she was going to do today and got out of bed quickly, making Gummy fly off her and landed on the bed. She took a quick shower, and brushed her main until it was poofy. She grabbed Boneless and ran downstairs, grabbing some food and putting them in those towels to travel with. She attached it on a stick and ran out of the bakery with no questions asked.<p>

She had to run fast to the train station since she didn't know the next train to Appleloosa. She got there about fifteen minutes letter and panted. She up to the ticket booth.

"One ticket to Appleloosa, please?" She asked the ticket seller.

"The next train is in thirty minutes, ma'am. That'll be five bits." The stallion said.

Pinkie gave him five bits and waited for the train. Thirty minutes pasted by and she got on the train. The train ride was about an hour. She remembered the first time she came here is when she was with her friends and her apple tree was stolen by bulls. Well, she was with Rainbow Dash actually, and she still loved the sound of that mushy stuff they fed her. She got off the train into the hot climate. She took out Boneless from nowhere and looked at the address. All she had to do was maybe ask someone if they know where this address is.

She went walking around the town and saw old fashioned buildings with those small doors of which you could see inside the building. She found an old fashioned taxi and went up to the stallions carrying the wagons.

"Excuse me, but could you maybe take me to this place?" She points to the leg of the rubber chicken.

They nodded and Pinkie got on, excited. She couldn't wait to see Cheese Sandwich again. As she was being taken to his house, she grabbed out an apple from her towel and ate it. As soon as they came to the address, Pinkie paid the stallions and went up to his house. Pinkie was actually nervous to see him again to be honest. There was so much this story could end out. He maybe wouldn't feel the same about her. He would maybe _hate_ her. He would move away and never see her again. But, Pinkie looked past that and gained her confidence back. She knocked on his door and waited for an answer. He didn't answer. Huh, no one was home. She looked down and saw that there was note with tap on the top. It must of fallen off his door. Pinkie picked it up and it read:

Dear people who come over,

I will be traveling for a few weeks and not come home. I will be staying at apartments. But I'll come back in probably in a month or so.

Sorry for the inconvenience,

Cheese Sandwich.

Pinkie looked at note, heartbroken. She came all this way just to figure out that he wasn't _there. _Pinkie had tears in her eyes and started to roll down. She dropped the note and ran off, trying to hold in her tears. She ran all the way to the train station, rubbing off her tears with her hooves. She bought a train ticket for the next train to Ponyville and waited about ten minutes.

She got into the train and picked a seat to sit at. She looks out the window as the train moves, trying to hold in the tears. A couple of ponies ask her if she's alright, but she lies and says she's fine. The train stopped at Ponyville and Pinkie got off. She slowly walked back into Ponyville with a sad face. Some ponies actually was surprised to see her so head and stared as she walked into SugarCube Corner. She went in the bakery and went upstairs into her room, seeing that it was six o'clock and closed her door. She starts to cry silently on her light pink pillow, causing it to turn dark since it was wet. Her mane and tail eventually turned straight and looked at Gummy.

"This is _just_ like the time I thought my friends weren't my friends anymore," Pinkie sniffed. "But worse."

She fell asleep, with tears in her eyes, and had a dreamless night.

* * *

><p>Pinkie woke up at eight o'clock, she didn't even bother to smile and went downstairs. Mr and Mrs. Cake looked at her suspiciously until Mrs. Cake said, "Why, Pinkie, I've never seen you so sad, why the long face, dear?"<p>

"Oh, it's u-uh nothing, really," Pinkie lied and faked a smile.

"Pinkie, stop lying and tell us the truth," Mr. Cake said.

Mrs. Cake thought for a moment, then said, "Does this have to do with love, by any chance?"

Pinkie slowly nodded and Mrs. Cake hugged her. When Mr. and Mrs. weren't so worried about Pinkie, they actually seemed to care for her; like they were her parents. Mrs. Cake said that she didn't have to bake if she didn't want to today and went to go feed the twins. Mr. Cake just followed her. Pinkie was still sad inside and went where she has never been in a long time: the basement. She turned on the light and saw that there was the table with the inanimate objects from her birthday. She slowly went to her corner, grabbing a knife, and carved on the wall.

Cheese Sandwich was walking along Ponyville, and saw SugarCube Corner. _Hey, isn't that where Pinkie lives?_ Cheese thought. He remembered her mentioning she lived there once or twice. He walked in the bakery, seeing the pastries on the counters and the see-through refrigerators. He found that no was there at the register. "Uh, Hello?" He said awkwardly.

Mr. Cake went up to Cheese Sandwich. "Sorry about no one here, heheh, so, what would you like?"

"Well, actually I was here to visit Pinkie," Cheese Sandwich explained.

"Oh, um, I don't know where she is, really. You can go look for her if you want?" Mr. Cake offered.

"Okay, thanks!" Cheese smiled and went inside the bakery looking for her.

He found a door that looked like it led to a basement. He slowly opened it, "Hello?" he called out, but no response. He went down the stairs to see that the light was on. He found Pinkie in a corner, craving something with a knife. He slowly walked over to Pinkie Pie, who he saw that she had a straight mane. Pinkie heard somepony creep up behind her, and turned around with her knife pointing at the pony.

"Whoa, whoa! Pinkie, calm down! It's just me," Cheese Sandwich said.

Pinkie Pie examined the stallion for a second and recognized him. "C-Cheese Sandwich?" She asked, putting the knife down.

"Yeah, it's me, your 'Super Duper Party Pony Buddy'," He smiled at her.

Pinkie was shocked. But it said on the note that he was going to be away for a while? "B-But how? I saw your not at your door and-"

"I just came in for a visit when I had time. I have two days to myself, so I thought, '_why not just visit my old friend, Pinkie?'_" Cheese Sandwich stated.

Pinkie Pie stood up and wiped the tears away, just staring at him dumbfoundly.

"Why are you so said, anyways?" He asked.

"Well, It's a stupid reason.. you were gone and I really wanted to see you again, and now I feel like a je-"

Cheese Sandwich hushed her. "You're _not _a jerk, Pinkie."

"But, you shouldn't even feel bad for me. I mean, I intentionally didn't do anything wrong," Pinkie looked down. "I like you." she mumbled.

Cheese Sandwich stared at her, and lifted her chin with his hoof. "Smile, Smile, Smile. Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine." He leaned into her, "All I really needs a smile, smile, smile. From my own Pinkie Pie.." He leaned and kissed her passionately.

Pinkie Pie was shocked at first, but kissed back. She never felt this happy before. Her mane popped up poofy again and her cheeks grew hot. The kiss lasted about seven seconds and he releases Pinkie. Pinkie started to smile and blush. She went and hugged Cheese Sandwich. "Thank you.. for coming back." She whispered.

"You also forgot this," Cheese Sandwich pulled out the Boneless that he gave her. "You dropped it by my house, so I wanted to bring it back, heh." He held him out and scratched the back of his head.

Pinkie took the rubber chicken and gave it a hug. She looked up at Cheese again and smiled at him.

"Ah, there's that smile," He smiled back.

Pinkie kissed him passionately. Cheese kissed back softer then ever. He stopped, "I always loved you." he whispered, blushing himself. Pinkie snugged her head under his chin and smiled deeply. "And I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>That fanfiction was S<strong>**_UPER_**** long. Lol oops. I bet no one will read it.**

**If you do, please leave reviews on how I did! **

**I hope you enjoyed this story! :D**

**P.S., Sorry for any mistakes on this story!**


End file.
